


im all yours

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, deep web, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: Josh knew what he was getting himself into the moment he clicked onto the deep web, the dangers of the illegal sites drawing him in. And he was well aware of the mistake he made when a random chat box popped up when he began exploring a much darker site. A site that, of course, pertained to buying and selling human meat.---day ten: cannibalismplease read tags!!this is for goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> -not edited as usual-

    Pain was the only feeling Josh could register, a constant thumping ache in his shoulder where flesh and bone were ripped apart, where muscles were detached and nerves were pulled. The tight pull of fabric only increased his pain, it was tied around his wound for what he could only assume was to stop the heavy flow of blood, red stains on the carpet below further confirming his suspicions.

    Josh knew what he was getting himself into the moment he clicked onto the deep web, the dangers of the illegal sites drawing him in. And he was well aware of the mistake he made when a random chat box popped up when he began exploring a much darker site. A site that, of course, pertained to buying and selling human meat.

    ‘ _Are you going to purchase something?’,_ was written in the box. Josh was well aware of these chats, you reply with a simple ‘no thanks’ and whoever the person was, left you alone. Except that wasn’t the case this time.

 _‘Why not?’,_ What Josh replied with was pure instinct, the anxiety of talking to a flat out _murderer_ finally getting to him. He regretted it as soon as he hit send.

    ‘ _Because i don’t want anything to do with your fucked up business.’_ The person on the other side of the chat window only replied with a simple ‘okay’, the exact opposite of what Josh was expecting. Deciding that he got himself into enough shit for one night, Josh wearily closed his laptop and attempted to go to sleep.

    And now here he was, bloodied and half-drugged in some guy's house, the guy Josh most definitely pissed off in that chat box, and now becoming the next hot item in his market. He had to give the guy props though, for finding his information so quickly. It really was a talent.

    The man came back into the room, setting a platter down on the counter with a slab of meat on it. He had soft, brown hair, his delicate features a shocking contrast to the person he truly was. In Josh’s opinion, he was actually pretty hot, making the whole drugged-and-getting-his-arm-cooked thing a little less worse. Not by a whole lot though, considering he’d probably be dead by the end of the week.

    He watched as the man cut into the meat, a few splutters of blood coming out onto the platter and knife. He popped a piece into his mouth, the expression on his face looking nearly orgasmic as he let out a hum of approval.

    “You know, Josh, I don’t think it was a coincidence we came into contact,” he said, cutting off more pieces of meat and quickly eating them. “You taste _amazing_ , just what I need to get more business.”

    He now locked eyes with Josh, a thoughtful look taking over his features. “I may just keep you for myself.”

    Josh lazily shook his head, the drugs still not wearing off and making it hard for him to speak. All he could muster was a grunt.

    “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry, I never even let you taste some!” A genuine look of apology crossing his face as he shuffled over to Josh, a small piece of meat stuck to a fork. It looked horrid, bloody and pink and absolutely not cooked. It made him gag.

    His feeble attempt at protest was halted as Tyler gripped forced his head still and opened his mouth. Josh wasn’t gonna lie, it wasn’t that bad, the only factors keeping it appalling was the fact that it was human and it was _him_.

    I guess it’s better to eat himself than a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is really bad srry bout that i had no idea how to close it so i was just like hey ill do that shitty thing cause its all i can come up with


End file.
